


Vain

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Requests~ [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: A glance and Yukino was lost.





	Vain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/gifts).



> Prompt: Vain

Exile from Sabertooth tore Yukino asunder. Blood, sweat, and tears. Years of her life dedicated to a lost cause. What was left? 

She fastened the buttons of her new uniform-one of her only sets of clothing that remained-freshly pressed she made certain not a hair was out of place. Arcadios warned her when she took the station. Being a soldier, a guard, took an extraordinary amount of discipline. Perhaps they were wary because of Mirajane, the demon herself, put her up for the positions after her disgraceful exit from her guild. The routine was not much different. Up before dawn. Experience at the essence of everything. Proper decorum at the soul of each encounter. Punishing trials both physical and mental. Then rinse and repeat all over the next day and the day after. At least here her skill was recognized, she was personally attending to Princess Hisui E. Fiore.

The clock struck the next hour as she made her way down the hall. Met by sneers and upturned noses by the precious few knights she passed. One even went so far as to try to trip her. It was no surprise and nothing compared to Sabertooth’s hazing. Lady Minerva relished putting new recruits through their paces. The knights were professional enough not to dump a bottle of hot sauce into her soup. Even if the training was much the same, it presented challenges all its own. Guild members were less than welcome in official forums regardless of skill. Fairy Tail numerous exploits over the years left a bitter taste for most affiliated with the monarchy. Many officers resented the guild’s ability to act in a, in their minds at least, lawless capacity. She rolled her stiff shoulders. Bruises littered underneath her clothing ached black and blue. They were ruthless even in mock battles.

Heels clicked against the marble. Yukino gazed down the endless hall spotting verdant hair flowing around her pale shoulders. Her lady glided down the hall as if a bird to air, with all of the grace of a dove. “Yukino, how are you faring this morn’?” She inclined her head in acknowledgment.

She ducked her head quickly in a haphazard bow as her face flushed. “Well, my lady.”

An airy chuckled sounded above her chiming light as a bell in the breeze. The princess’ eyes sparkled like emeralds as they caught the soft morning light. Every facet and shade illuminated. “I appreciate the gesture, but there is no need.”

Yukino’s heart leaped in her chest so quickly it strained. “My lady, I could not possibly. It would be improper.” Hisui was grace personified. As far as she was concerned the chance of the princess considering her it did not exist. 

“We will see much of each other. If the protocol was followed every time, we could be here all day.” A delicate touch bequeathed her shoulder. “Trust, when I tell you we can dispense with the unnecessary flattery.” The internal struggle was lost as soon as it had begun. It was hopeless. Hisui would grace her with a soft smile, gentle abomination, or fleeting touch and, suddenly, against best intentions, her circumstances did not seem so vain.


End file.
